


shangri-la

by wordlycrisis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, but not in the way you might expect, does she go through with it? or is she dumb soft?, lena wants to hurt supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlycrisis/pseuds/wordlycrisis
Summary: With Kara and Lena finally on the same page with all of their identities, Lena isn't so quick to forgive and forget. She hatches a plan to exact revenge on Supergirl for keeping her in the dark this whole time, but can she go through with it?





	shangri-la

“I’m Supergirl.”

Lena stood there, while Kara poured her entire soul out trying to apologize for keeping her identity from Lena for so long. Her vision started to blur, which meant that she was tearing up, but Lena felt like a bomb had just gone off and Kara’s words were being muffled by the ringing in her ears. 

“Please say something.” 

Kara’s eyes were full of tears ready to fall, and the sight of it made Lena’s chest feel tight. So many things were running through her head, like _ why now? _ and _ is this the first time she’s tried to tell me? _ and _ too bad Lex got to me first _. All these thoughts, and Lena couldn’t get any words to come out. 

It hurt, it hurt a lot. Lena felt like she needed to take it out on someone, after all this hurt and betrayal she’d endured throughout her entire life. She would have to take it out on Kara, and by pretending that everything was alright between them would give her the upper hand.

A moment passed, and suddenly she was being pulled away to go and give a speech to introduce her and make sure she knew that they were still best friends. 

Lena sat in her home office, tapping the end of her pen against the top-end of her tablet. All the lights in her apartment were off, and if anyone were to walk into her office the only thing they’d see would be her face lit up by the tablet screen. It might have seemed quiet to anyone else, but Lena’s brain was anything but - seemingly following multiple trains of thought at once.

Taking Obsidian North’s VR to the next level, kind of like that movie Surrogate? No way.

Drones, but faster? Probably already been done.

Tablet discarded on the desktop, Lena moved to her bedroom to wind down for the rest of the night. Changing out of her comfortable cardigan and leggings, and into a nightgown, Lena got into bed and checked her phone one last time.

There was a new message from Kara. Once opened it read [ _ hey!! are you free for lunch tomorrow? how does bbb sound? _ ] in classic Kara fashion, and on autopilot Lena sent [ _ absolutely, see you at 1 _] before throwing her phone haphazardly onto her bedside table to charge. She was supposed to go into work tomorrow, and be absolutely fine with the fact that her best friend was Supergirl. Truthfully, Lena felt a little better knowing that Kara had chosen to tell her - but hearing it from Lex first is what had given her pause. This whole time, Kara had been parading around supposedly ‘protecting’ her by lying to her face every single day. To find out Kara had only been sharing half of herself with her was a confronting thought.

Lena closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

“So, Lena?”

Kara looked up from her desk at Nia, “What? What about Lena?”

“Is that why you’re pouting at your phone?” Nia crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smugly, as if she got a kick out of knowing about Kara’s unofficial affinity for the businesswoman.

“Well, we’re having a lunch date at 1, but I was thinking…” Kara trailed off, having suddenly zoned out of the real world and into the land of the over-thinker.

Nia tapped her on the forehead gently, “Hey! Is this thing on?” She laughed, “Thinking what? That you want this lunch date to be a lunch _ date _?”

Kara flinched and looked up at Nia with wide eyes, “Please tell me you don’t know how to read minds.” She covered her face with her hands. “Oh Rao… that’s exactly what I was thinking…” She mumbled into her palms, leaning back into her chair. 

“You should just ask her y’know. Who wouldn’t want to go on a date with _ Supergirl _” Nia teased, whispering the last bit just for Kara to hear. “Plus, you couldn’t cut the tension between you two with a dozen chainsaws.”

“I only _ just _ told her my identity… what if adding this on top just overwhelms her? There can only be so many revelations in such little time before a person goes crazy… right?”

Nia closed her eyes and lifted a finger. “What’s that? I’m seeing something…” Nia opened her right eye a crack, to see Kara staring at her intently. She gasped and opened her eyes, “I just had a vision, you and Lena were making out at Big Belly Burger!”

“Nia!” Kara stood, blushing brightly, her chair shooting off behind her. She turned to grab her chair before it sped off to the other side of the bullpen, only to turn around and see Nia walking swiftly towards the elevators. She huffed and sat back down, resting her chin on her fists atop her desk, rolling her eyes when Nia waved innocently at her from a safe distance.

A brief glance at the time told her she had a good couple of hours to get some work done before she had to go and grab some burgers and head to L-Corp for her lunch not-_ date _ date with Lena.

Lena stepped off the elevator, cradling what looked like an hourglass shaped rock on a pedestal. She tilted her head at Jess in greeting, “Morning Jess, how are we this morning?”

“Good, what have you got there?”

“Pet rock.” Lena smiled and stepped into her office, closing the door behind her.

“I suppose that makes more sense for her to have as a pet than an actual living animal.” Jess mumbled, going back to the phones.

Lena placed her ‘pet rock’ down on her desk and sat down to look through the emails that had accumulated overnight. A couple from various Obsidian North contacts, some from CatCo, as well as some personal reminders and results from outsourced research requests. Once the emails were dealt with, she turned her attention back to the hourglass on her desk. She upended it, fiddling with a hidden latch on the underside of its pedestal that eventually sprung open, revealing a couple of silicon chips wired together in the tight cavity. She pulled the pedestal contents out and spread them out on her desk.

She got to work, taking the rare period of free time she had to work on a personal project, her ‘pet rock’. She had yet to give it a name. Her objective was to create a form of AI that could act as a sounding board, based on her own thought processes, just to make future ideation a much easier process and the ideas just a bit higher in quality. 

Ever since the alien detection device, she would always consider how Kara would react to whatever she was pursuing. Once in a while when working on projects, Kara would pop into her mind, almost comically like when cartoon characters have a devil and an angel on their shoulders trying to influence their actions. She would tell the shoulder-dwellers to shut up, but it was very uncharacteristic of the Luthors to be caught talking to themselves (maybe not so much for Lex in the short period pre-death). 

Pulling a display out from a hidden compartment in her desk, Lena plugged the display’s HDMI cable into the port on one of the chips. The display turned on and brought up the OS running on the chip. Opening the terminal, she ran a few commands to find out the status of the system and if it had encountered any bugs over the last 24 hours. At this point in the project, she was trying to train up the AI through machine learning. The inputs were made up largely by her previous projects, and even through playing games against it, such as chess.

The morning hours sped by, and suddenly Kara was standing in front of her desk watching her work silently until Lena realized she was there. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I was totally in the zone, I’ll just pack this up and we can have some lunch.”

“Don’t worry about it! I went ahead and got your usual, but I had a _ huge _ breakfast so I was thinking we could share a medium fries. If you don’t want fries that’s okay, I can eat-”

Lena cut Kara off by raising her hand once she’d finished cleaning up her desk. “That’s fine Kara, let’s have lunch on the couch.” At Kara’s nod she got up and headed over, folding her legs underneath her and taking her burger from the bag of food.

Kara sat down next to her and set the fries on the coffee table before sitting back and digging into her lunch. “So what was all that stuff on your desk? It looked like someone took some craft scissors to a motherboard!”

“It’s nothing more than a deconstructed Raspberry Pi at the moment, but I’m hoping to turn it into something of a pet project. Jess asked me about the housing for it and I just told her it was a pet rock.”

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be something groundbreaking, as usual.” Kara smiled, grabbing some fries from the coffee table before turning back to Lena with something akin to adoration in her eyes.

“If you’ve got any ideas for project names, let me know, or I’ll be calling it ‘pet rock’ forever.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They sat together, eating in companionable silence until the burgers and fries were all gone. Then, the silence developed an edge. The air was thick with _ something _, but Lena couldn’t figure out what. Suddenly Kara cleared her throat, which captured her attention. “What is it Kara?”

“I-... never mind.” Kara adjusted her glasses, staring down at her lap.

“Come on, I’m sure whatever it is, it’s fine, so what is it?”

“I’ve really enjoyed this lunch date… but I was wondering if you’d be interested in a date, like a _ date _ date. It’s okay if you say no, I really love being your best friend, but I feel like we’ve been on the edge of something _ more _ for quite some time… if this is too much after telling you my identity so recently that’s okay too-”

“I’d like that.” Lena cut into Kara’s ramble, smiling softly at her slightly flustered friend and maintaining an incredible amount of composure despite the protest of her elevated heartbeat at Kara’s proposition.

“Really?” Kara fiddled with her thumb where her hands rested in her lap, probably afraid she would break something if they were anywhere else. “Maybe Nia really did have a vision…”

“What?”

“Nothing!”

Lena let a soft laugh out and gently took Kara’s hand in hers, “Take me on a date.”

“Okay, how about tomorrow night? I can pick you up at 7?”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise-”

Lena groaned, “Oh you better not be taking me to a hot dog stand in a dodgy neighborhood or I don’t think this is going to work.”

“It’ll be an actual restaurant with four walls I promise!” Kara smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

“That’s good to know.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand right back, “I really should get back to work, but I’ll see you tomorrow at 7.” She stood, bringing Kara with her. 

“I’m really glad you feel the same way about us, or at least are entertaining the idea that this could be more… all I know is that I’ve felt this way for a long time, and I don’t want you to feel pressured by that or anything, I just feel really good about this, about us.” 

Lena pulled Kara in for a hug, sliding her hands around Kara’s sides and up her back, holding her tightly as Kara’s arms wound around her neck and a hand came to the back of her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara.” She whispered, placing a timid kiss on Kara’s cheek as she pulled away from the embrace.

They held each other’s gaze for a good moment before finally saying goodbye - Kara leaving the office and Lena returning to her desk. 

She sat down, staring at the hourglass on its pedestal. “What the fuck?” She whispered to herself, splaying her hands out atop her desk, taking a deep breath. In the span of about two weeks Kara had revealed her identity as Supergirl to her, and now had asked her out on a date. 

When she pulled her hands back, they shook slightly. Nerves? That couldn’t be right… Luthors were supposed to have nerves of steel. Kara Danvers? Interested in dating _ her _? Very interesting.

Kara stared at the ceiling of the elevator as it climbed to CatCo’s floor. She couldn’t help the smile plastered on her face as she brought her fingertips to the spot on her cheek that Lena had kissed briefly. She felt like nothing could ruin her mood, not even hours upon hours of research for her next story. 

“Well? Are you gonna stay in that elevator all day?” Nia stood just outside the doorway, hands on her hips, with an amused smile on her face.

“Oh, right.” Kara stepped off the elevator and headed back towards her desk, with Nia in tow.

“What’s got you all ‘little miss sunshine’ huh? Got a hot date?”

“I asked Lena out and she said yes!” Kara whisper-shouted when they got to her desk, pressing her fingers to her lips to hide her giddy smile.

Nia gasped, “Oh my god! Oh my _ god _.” She pulled out her phone and started typing frantically, confusing Kara.

“Wait- Nia what are you doing? Who are you texting?” Kara attempted to get a look at the recipient and when she saw ‘Alex Danvers’ she snatched Nia’s phone from her hands, an action that was followed by a sound of protest from Nia. “No! Bad Nia!” She swatted at Nia’s grabby hands, “Alex will hear it from _ me _, I don’t need her to find out from the gossip squad!”

“I’m not a squad! I’m just one person!” Nia whined, “Fine! You tell her… but I’m telling Brainy! Also could you please give me my phone back?”

Kara huffed, making sure to delete Nia’s half-baked message to Alex before handing the phone back. “Okay, but can we not make a huge deal out of this?”

“I think the others will make a huge deal out of it anyway, you’ve managed to hide your crush from everyone except me which is confusing because you’re _ really _ bad at keeping secrets.”

“What about my alter ego? I’m good at keeping that secret!”

“Oh honey… no.” Nia smiled, patting Kara on the shoulder before returning to her own desk.


End file.
